The present disclosure relates to a system, components and methodologies for improved in-vehicle access of mobile device functions. In particular, the present disclosure is directed to a system, components and methodologies that enable improved in-vehicle access of mobile device functions that include an in-vehicle user control, a display device, and a transceiver to communicate with a mobile communication terminal (UE).